Cats and Wolves?
by Scarecrow 65118
Summary: Selina's got a new man. He's quite the thief. How did they get in this relationship, and more importantly, how is Batman going to take this? CatXBat CatXOC
1. Far From Over Me

WARNING this story contains cursing. Those with weak constitutions should press the back button. Losers...

* * *

The asylum was dark ,creepy ,and full of weirdos. Which wasn't all that shocking to the young thief. He was the male equivalent of Catwoman without all the skintight clothes and whip. But other than that he was a smooth talking, clever, lanky guy, who had a gloves with some powerfully intimidating claws. The feds took it away which burned him up inside. It took him forever to make those!

He was on a heist with the cat herself when he got caught, damn rafters gave way right as the cat jumped off and he jumped on. They had a good relationship so he knew she missed him. Thing was they both liked the reward and they liked the thrill. Cops said they were a match made in heaven, or hell as some would say. And when I say good relationship I mean great! Bats doesn't know what he's missing!

All this ran down Sylvester Carison's mind as he and the guards walked through the hallway. "Here you go. Your cell." The larger guard told him, "Enjoy your cellmate."

"C-cellmate?!"

"Yeah we're running out of room at Arkham so we had to start cellmates."

Only one thing was humming through the thief's mind. _Please don't be Joker. Please don't be Joker. Please God don't let it be Joker!_

And instead of a mad clown sitting on the side of the bunk there sat an equally as lanky himself, man, with long brown hair, and a large green question mark tattoo on his right shoulder. The Riddler, obviously. "Ho hum," Sly sighed taking a seat next to him.

"Riddle me this." The Riddler smiled, "Who is the knight in shining armor's worst enemy?"

Sly pondered a while, "The Dark Knight."

"Correct! I think I'll let you live tonight."

Riddler did a half back flip onto the top bunk and peered his head over the side. "So roomy! What cha in for?" Riddler asked trying to make a new friend.

Sly started clawing at the wall in boredom trying to write his alias on the wall slowly he chipped the yellow paint down to the light blue base coat. The paint chipped away to reveal the word WOLVESBANE.

"Wolvesbane huh?" Riddler asked with his hand in between his thumb and index finger. He was hovering right behind Sly's shoulder, "Let me guess, Cat's new play toy?" Riddler went back to his bunk and closed his eyes, "I bet she's already over you."

Sly was taken aback about the acuteness of the man before him. He didn't trust him, he's _too_ happy. Then suddenly the roof above them started to buzz and dust started to fall to the floor. It finished it's full circle and was kicked violently to the floor by a black boot.

Sly smirked, "Already over me huh Riddler?"

Cat peeked her head in and let down her whip, Sly grabbed on and climbed up. Then Cat looked at Riddler who started for the rope, she quickly put the metal panel back withdrawing her whip as she did.

_On the rooftop._

Cat threw a glove over to Sly, it was covered in synthetic grey fur and had razor sharp claws on the end of it, twice as long as Cat's.

"You don't think it little harsh leaving Riddler to rot?" Wolf asked flexing his fingers inside the glove.

"You don't want him in the way of our crime spree right?" Cat asked, she then got that seductive voice and rapped her arms around Wolf's neck , "Or your territory?"

"Oh, don't act like I haven't seen you eyeing Bats." his voice was gruff, but damn it all, he couldn't stay mad at Salina. After all she was what every two-bit car thief could only dream about much less hit on at a regular basis.

"Me- _ouch _darling. I can make up for it up for it." she said reaching in her pocket, "Had to sneak all the way up and down the Wayne Tec Building to find it." she said withdrawing the left glove "Then I had to sew them on."

Sly inspected it. It was strikingly similar to the other glove, the only difference was that the very tips of the claws glowed white. He flexed his fingers in it. When he brought down his trigger finger, which happens to be your fastest finger, an arch of light flung it's self at a radio antenna and cut the three inch thick steel beam in half.

"Oh, this is going to be a _fun_ night."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was pissed. He had just lost five of the greatest cutting advances of all time to a thief. Not just any old thief either, He lost five of his most important inventions o Salina Kyle, The Catwoman. Probably a gift to that new boyfriend of hers Wolfsbane.

This likely would start off another crime spree which he had just stopped when he pulled the man in a wolf costume out of the wreckage of a collapsed building and into Arkham Asylum. He got his newspaper and Bruce's jaw nearly dropped upon reading the headlines.

INMATE ESCAPES ARKHAM WITHN FIFTEEN MINTUES OF INCARCERATION

At the bottom of the page a small article would have made Batman laugh if not on a case.

ARKHAM GUARDS WONDER WHY THE HELL IT'S SO EASY TO ESCAPE FROM THE ASYLUM

Bruce practically sprinted to the Bat Cave.

**

* * *

**

**I've had the idea for this in my head for at least a year and I feel the need to** **inform you this story will not contain that much romance. **


	2. Reconnaissance

The two thieves' hideout was actually a nice change from the usual ransacked apartment. They had a television, no bugs, no rodents, no Joker, and best of all, _a heater_. Mr. Freeze had taken the early snow as an opportunity to give Gotham a great big crime infested blizzard. They stole what Gotham's homeless often dreamed about.

Salina put her head right above Sylvester's, her long hair tickled his nose but the man did not stir. "Wolfie wake up." she whispered, nudging him slightly.

"Mmph, go away." he said pushing her away. Salina did some quick thinking. He was in love with wolves as she was with cats. She devised a way to wake any wolf lover up.

"Sly, guess what I saw while watching the news?" For the sake of mush, Sly groggily played along. "What?" he asked still facedown in his pillow. "Somebody assassinated Sahara Palin!"

Sly shot up with a look of pure joy on his face. He bounded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where the small travel TV sat on the counter. Instead of a shocked crowd of redneck Alaskans, he saw Jack Ryder's talk show. It showed Jack speaking with Gotham's finest on just how many escape routes there were in Arkham Asylum.

Salina was leaning in the doorway when Sly turned around. She had a smirk that would make you think she just stole some great treasure, and she had a newspaper in her hand. There were two things that made Sly angry. One was being called Wolf Boy, Little Wolf, and any thing that makes him and wolves sound weak, the second thing is having someone lie about the single greatest thing to happen to the ecosystem since .

"Alright Kitten, what do we want _now_?" Sly said running his hand down his face. Salina opened the newspaper to a picture of two statuettes.

"The Mars and Venus Statues are coming to Gotham's Art Museum," she said "The statues are going to have maximum security, and if we took these we'd go down in history as two of the greatest thieves ever to live."

"And just what makes these two so priceless?" he asked noticing they were only made of gold. They had stolen plenty of gold before. The skyscrapers of golden dollars had now grown to a large city. It's hard to be picky when you steal just about anything that shines.

"Because," she said holding up her hand, "one, I want them, and two they're said to have some great ability and I want to know what that is." she counted each number with a finger.

Kitten could be very serious when she saw something she really wanted. Take the time she was in the feminist phase. Now, normally a feminist would get mad when you called them anything that was not woman. However, no, Cat had held up a bank and stole two million dollars. In Susan B. Anthony Coins. That was _not _a good time to be a boyfriend. But hey, live and let live, right?

Sly knew not to say anything, but the thought of a big, black, Kevlar covered fist coming to his face a hundred miles per hour courtesy of Batman didn't seem too fun either. Still, he kept his mouth shut. He knew from almost a year of Catwoman that once she had her eyes on something she wouldn't take them off without a fight.

* * *

Sly sighed through the sights of his binoculars. Why did _he_ always get the reconnaissance work. The so called wolf man of Gotham could picture Salina, safe at home, watching her soap operas, and eating a big quart of _his _chocolate chip ice cream.

He shivered. Even through the thick layers of synthetic fur and polymers, this costume had no wind resistance. "_Note to self, kill the tailors." _Wolvesbane thought to himself as he clicked more pictures of the exhibits, museum windows, and air ducts that lead outside.

On the large, freshly powdered hill that Wolfsbane sat on, he had a birds eye view to everything in the south side of Gotham, the bank, the art museum, the jewelry stores. That's when he noticed _them_.

To his left, about half a mile away, on the Farris Wheel in Gotham Theme Park sat Deadshot. His red Zeus Hat and long cape stuck out like a sore thumb in the harsh snow. Wolf watched as he assembled his Draganov and aimed. Across Gotham the Mayor was holding a ball. Mayor Briggs was recently accused of embezzling money, and was holding this ball to brown-nose the high life.

Between him and the assassin sat the tramway that Bruce Wayne's father built, Bruce had the thing running at least two-hundred mile per hour now and it should be running now. It sped past, Deadshot was going to have to wait. Then, without warning, the gun rang out.

The bullet left the barrel, went through a gap in the train cars, through an accountant office, through the hole in a cop's doughnut, into the glass of the ballroom, through the stem of a martini glass, and finally into the mayor's forehead.

He had just shot a man, thirty miles away, on a moving Farris Wheel, free handed.

Wolvesbane was now scared of two people in Gotham.

* * *

**Read and Review. **

**Thanks to my readers. For the one hundred and fifty hits.**

**Thanks to Night Monkey. For letting me be me. **

**Any fan art would be greatly appreciated guys! **


	3. Competition, and Ms Medic

**Batman and all respected things from the Batman Universe belong to DC. Wolfsbane belongs to me. Use him and I'll, I'll... GLARE!**

* * *

Salina was at home, and _was_ eating Wolfie's favorite Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, and sitting _dangerously_ close to the heater. She softly scratched her cat Isis's chin when the door was nearly kicked down. She hastily got up and unlocked the hefty deadbolt. Standing there, was the costumed Sly, there was blood matting his hair and suit.

"Dear god," Salina said, looking him over, "What happened to you?"

"Deadshot happened." he answered gruffly. Then his strength gave out, and he collapsed into her arms.

* * *

The three Mafioso stood in the sewer on an small concrete island. They waited in the dim light, nervously shuffling.

"Do you think he's coming?" one asked lighting a Zippo for what little light it brought.

"Of course he is," another mobster said lighting a cigarette, "he's never turned down a job before."

The last man just stood silently, watching, waiting.

"Tick. Tock." an unseen voice echoed the acoustics made it seem the voice was everywhere. The three mobsters nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Tick. Tock." one of the mobsters sighted a movement in the murky waters and tried to run across the long plank back to the safety of the surface.

"Tick. _Tock_," the man on the plank froze, "Time to feed The Crock!"

In one swift motion a pair of scaly hands jumped out of the waters and snatched the man in by his head, then that same hand knocked the plank into the water.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot's entire personality could be summed up in one word. Greedy. Growing up he had gotten everything in life weather it be cars, money, or cheap women, he got it all. Still, nothing ever permanently pleased him. Because of his odd birth defects his peers, and eventually even his parents found him grotesque, and cast him out.

Oswald grew up on the street and learned, like everyone does in their early teens, that life's a bitch. He made a name for himself thanks to his hands and sharp teeth. He was The Penguin. And he was bored.

These thoughts (and the stabbing urge to have a tin of kippers) raced through his mind as he went through the street. He kept a spare hand on his top-hat, which odd a habit of blowing away in even the most gentle of breezes.

As he was straitening his hat in the refection of a bar window, a stray newspaper blew into his face. At first he was surprised, so he threw it on the ground. Disgusted he merely glanced at it and saw the picture on the front page.

He smiled.

* * *

"Riddle me. Riddle me. Riddle me this." Edward Nigma said flipping through the Gotham Times, "What is the great Athenian Mystery?"

"What did you say Eddie-Poo?" his Hench Girl, Query said while painting the other henchmen's fingernails bright green.

"Nothing me amore." Edward replied flipping to page 5d for more on the story, "Just more riddles to solve!"

* * *

Salina hated treating wounds. She had been shot before and she was no surgeon. Cat had no knowledge of where the nerves were, or where the major arteries were. Wolfie was the medic of the house. He was good with his hands and he majored in anatomy.

She carefully began cutting into the bullet wound in his arm. Wolfie's shoulder bone stopped the bullet.

"_Think Salina what did Sly do when the cops shot you in the thigh?"_

She hastily grabbed The Hardback Bible, put the tip of the blade to the bullet, and hammered. She recoiled as the spurting blood came from Sly's arm. Salina narrowly dodged Sly's fist . She looked back at him.

"Me-ow."

* * *

**I know it's short. The lack of reviews is starting to make me lose interest in this story. You guys need to review! Anyone? Hello? **


End file.
